Wake
by CelticFlower
Summary: AU. When mankind is caught in a Depression, people become desperate. And sometimes, you can't help but be pulled along, weither you want to or not. -ON HIATUS-


**Author's Notes: **_Okay, here we are! A few notes before you start reading:_

• _This is a joint fic between me and Stitches-the-Cat. Every odd chapter will be written by me, the evens written by her. It'll all be posted on my account, but the even chapters are completely her work._

•_ If you've read my other fics, you'll notice that I use 'Weillschmidt' instead of 'Beilschmidt' for Gilbert's (and Ludwig's) last name. I know it's supposed to be Beilschmidt, but I like Weillshmidt better. Shh._

•_ My apologies in advance if anything is confusing. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was writing; I have nothing planned. I just let it fly and this is what spawned. _

_I do believe that is it. Enjoy~_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Wake**

**Chapter One:**

It was the dead of the night, the street was completely silent. Gilbert fidgeted, wondering if he should really be doing this. But then he heard the whistle from across the street, and he moved forward through the dark. There was no going back now.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed through the slightly open window, just as instructed, and crept into the building. Even in the dark, a little ways away, he could see the glittering violet eyes through the darkness. Gilbert could just _feel _his hair stand on end, and he scowled. If he wasn't positively desperate, he would _never _had conspired with this person. He was cruel, and the most sickening part of it was he didn't _know _he was cruel.

Suddenly, the person smiled through the darkness and Gilbert knew. It was time to begin.

Through the chaos that erupted as they robbed the store, Gilbert caught sight of a flier. He paused, picking it up and looking it over. It was an add to share an apartment with a young teenager and his little sister, as they didn't have enough money to pay the rent by themselves.

"Weillschmidt! What are you doing!" A voice called from behind him. Gilbert started slightly in surprise before shoving the flier in his pocket and rejoining the others.

"Sorry, I just got distracted for a moment."

"Well hurry up! I'm not going to defend you if he catches you slacking off!" The person said before disappearing off further into the store. Gilbert followed, but not without a glance at his pocked. When all of this was over, he had a phone call to make.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

It had been a week since Gilbert's crime. He had called and arranged to room with a person named Vash Zwingli and his little sister Lili. Vash was slightly suspicious with how he was managing to pay when Gilbert was currently jobless and searching to work, but he didn't press.

Gilbert never mentioned, never said a _word _about his crime. It was in the past, he would never do it again. The guilt haunted him every night, he hadn't had a good nights sleep ever sense then. It was lucky he hadn't run into the people he had teamed up with. He had escaped from them safely, but the blond's words rang over and over again in his head.

"_See you soon, Gilbert! I can't wait until you join us again!"_

Gilbert shuttered. It was only through luck that he was able to leave the gang without harm, though it was also because he _expected Gilbert to come back. _He _expected _Gilbert to fail in life, fail in finding a home and a job and a stable environment, and to come crawling back.

He let out a long sigh, falling back onto the couch. Vash was out at work, and Lili was currently in their tiny kitchen that really was just a corner of the giant room that was their temporary home. Gilbert had been searching for work all last night, though he was once again unsuccessful. He was thoroughly tired out, and though he would never tell, his thought begun to wander to his brother and grandfather back at the farm. He wondered how they were doing, and if they were any better off than he was.

Suddenly, a knock on their door startled him. Gilbert blinked, pushing himself up. He met Lili's confused gaze; Vash never came home until late at night; it was only about noon now. Gilbert stood up, making his way over to the door and opening it. Lili walked over as well curiously.

In the door stood an aristocrat, to say the least. He looked to be about Gilbert's age, a bit shorter, though. His hair was brown and neat, except for one curl that defied gravity. His eyes were violet, framed behind glasses. But this violet was different, this person's eyes were _warmer _than those who haunted Gilbert's memory. In his hand was a bag, and he was brushing snow off his shoulders with gloved hands. This surprised Gilbert a bit. It was only early November, and it was already snowing..?

"..Ah.. My apologies, am I in the wrong place..?" The person was saying, looking down at a piece of paper, jolting Gilbert back to life. He had forgotten that he was practically _staring._

"It depends where you're wanting to go." Gilbert replied, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm looking for… no, I'm in the right place… does a Vash Zwingli live here…?" The stranger asked, tilting his head. Gilbert nodded.

"That he does, but he's at work right now. Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Roderich Edelstein. You must be… Gilbert, if I remember correctly." He replied, offering his hand. Gilbert blinked, before taking it and shaking it. He was a little startled to notice how well their hands fit together. He quickly pulled away, praying that Roderich wouldn't notice the light dust of pink on his cheeks. W-What was happening..? This was so weird..

"Ah, yeah." He found himself saying, nodding, "My name is Gilbert Weillschmidt. Vash spoke of me..?"

"Well, he had to… Oh, he didn't tell you?" Roderich asked, blinking. Gilbert's blank stare answered him, so he continued, "I um… I'm going to be living here as well… at least for now, that is."

"….What..?" Gilbert looked startled. This person, this.. Aristocrat was going to be living with them. In the poorest part of town, in a cramped apartment. This, for some reason, got on Gilbert's nerves. This guy had the money and the ability to live a life almost all of them were craving, but he didn't? Why? He was wasting the money that all of them needed, for what reasons?

"M-mm… I h-hope this isn't a problem…?" Roderich said quietly, beginning to feel a little nervous. Gilbert scowled.

"Why?" He demanded, "You have money, I'm sure you have a nice house and family and whatever. Why the _hell _are you here?"

"Excuse me?" Roderich looked a little offended, "I'm sorry, _sir, _but you shouldn't be saying things when you don't know my reas-"

"_Reasons?" _Gilbert interrupted, scoffing, "What, want to get away from living a happy life? Or, do you feel _bad _for us who don't have the money to get out of here?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not think you have the _right _to be saying th-"

"You've probably never even _lifted a finger! _And yet people like you come here for stupid reasons, taking jobs from those who _need _them when they already have enough money to support themselves. Or the people who leech of those who have to _work _to survive when you could just go home and live a leisurely life that we all desire!" Gilbert growled, gripping the doorframe.

"I'm not doing either of t-"

"Listen, princess." Gilbert interrupted again, glaring, "This is no place for people like you. Go home to your wife and kids or-"

This time, it was Gilbert who was cut off, though not by words. He stared in shock, eyes wide, as the slap echoed through the now-silent halls. He slowly raised a hand to his red cheek disbelievingly. Roderich, on the other hand, was furious.

"_You, _Herr Weillschmidt, need to stop and _think _for a moment. I know it must be hard, as you probably have nothing between your ears." He hissed, "But has it ever struck you that perhaps there can be lives worse than the one you lead? Maybe I _am _well off, but I am _not _leeching of off Vash in anyway. In fact, while I am here, I'm going to be helping all of you pay for this place so you don't get kicked out when you run out of money to pay the rent. My reasons for coming here are my own. If you dislike my being here, then that is your own problem. Not mine."

Gilbert was silent, before he quietly stepped to the side so Roderich could enter. Roderich gave him a stiff nod before brushing past the other and walking into the room, looking around quietly. Finally, Gilbert couldn't help but mutter.

"It's small, but it's home. If it doesn't live up to your expectations, then that's too bad." Roderich shot him a glare.

"I had no expectations. This place is fine." He said, though it was obvious he wasn't quite comfortable here. He finally noticed Lili, and he offered her a small smile.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Lili." Roderich said quietly. Lili smiled in return, though she had looked a little nervous when noticing the sudden tension between Gilbert and Roderich.

"Yes, pleased to see you're well." She replied politely, before motioning for him to come over, "I'll show you your bed."

"Wait, did _you _know he was coming, too?" Gilbert asked, scowling. Lili winced, before smiling apologetically.

"Big brother told me that he was coming tomorrow.." She said, "I thought he told you, too.."

"No, he didn't." Gilbert grit his teeth, "It's nice to know he doesn't view me important enough to tell me something this important."

"Perhaps it's due to your attitude he didn't tell you." Roderich spoke up coolly, "And besides, what would you have done had he told you? Objected? It's not your decision."

"Shut up!" Gilbert snapped, scowling, "I'm going out."

"W-Where?" Lili asked nervously, "Y-You're going to miss dinner…"

"I don't care. I'll be back some time." He muttered, turning to stomp out of the room.

"She was only trying to be nice, no need to bite her head off." He said, and flinched slightly when the slamming of the door was his only reply. He sighed.

"Perhaps… I shouldn't have let him rile me up… Will he be alright…?" He asked quietly. Lili looked worried, but she offered him an attempt at a reassuring smile.

"I-It's not your fault. I'm sure he'll be fine."

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Gilbert was _furious. _How _dare _that guy! Slap him and act all high and mighty! He was a human, too! No better than the rest of the stupid population!

Frustrated, Gilbert kicked over a garbage can roughly, cursing when pain jolted through his foot. The guy probably had a wife and kids and a _family _at home, and he just left them! He took it for granted, leaving them behind when other people _had _no family and _craved _them.

…People like himself… Gilbert's anger suddenly drained away, and he slumped to the ground, exhausted and upset. He vaguely wondered how his grandpa and brother were doing. Hopefully they were better off now that they didn't have a third mouth to feed… Hopefully, they were doing better than he was right now.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Gilbert didn't notice another presence in the alleyway until suddenly, a figure was in front of him. Gilbert froze, eyes widening, but remained silent, staring at the ground.

"Weillschmidt." The person said quietly. Gilbert relaxed ever so slightly; at least it wasn't _him, _just one of his lackeys.

"Lorinaitis." Gilbert replied in an almost whisper. The figure shifted, looking around.

"How long do you plan to say in the same place? Ivan knows you're here, and it's only a matter of time before he tries something." 'Lorinaitis' whispered nervously. The mention of his name sent a burst of cold throughout Gilbert. He had tried to forget the name, but it truly was impossible.

Ivan Braginski. The person who, to put it _nicely, _kidnapped people and made them work for him. People who were poorly off, who had no where else to turn. He fed them lies, gave them comforts that they hadn't had in years or in some cases, ever. And then when they trusted him, and were working for him, suddenly, that nice, gentle, kind person disappeared. If you disobeyed him you would be punished. If you tried to leave, well, there was little chance you'd live. It was a cruel life, but for people like Lorinaitis, it was the only choice they could have if they wished to live.

"And how long to you plan to play his favourite?" Gilbert finally replied, throat feeling dry. Lorinaitis winced, frowning slightly.

"This isn't _about _me, I-"

"Oh, right, it was for that Feliks person, wasn't it?" Gilbert continued harshly, "Is he still waiting for you? How can you be sure? He probably gave up looking and moved on."

"That's not true!" Lorinaitis's voice raised, before he fell quiet, eyes dimming and he looked away, "…L-Leave… L-L-Leave Feliks out of this…"

Gilbert fell quiet, unable to argue with this. He sighed, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead quietly, "…He knows…?"

"Yes.. I just.. Thought I'd warn you… If he can't get to you, he's not beyond hurting someone close to you." Lorinaitis mumbled, before freezing. He was silent for a moment, before whispering, "I have to go. I wasn't here."

Gilbert nodded in comprehension, and the other turned, moving to leave. But before he could disappear, Gilbert called out.

"Toris!"

The other paused, before glancing over his shoulder, raising a brow at his first name.

"…Thank you… I guess…" Gilbert mumbled, lowering his eyes. Toris merely offered a small smile, before disappearing down the empty alleyway.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Author's Notes: **_Sooo... that is it. I don't really have anything to say, I'll probably think of something as I try to go to sleep tonight and be completely annoyed that I didn't add it. Oops... ahaha..._

_Ah, well. Comments, questions, critiques, any form of feedback would be lovely~_

_By the way. The only really set pairing in this is GilbertxRoderich. Everything else... well... we'll see, now won't we? *Laughs*_

_Herr- Mister (German)  
_


End file.
